The cold sting of love
by Anastasia clark
Summary: Driven by humiliation the Goddess of Love unleashes a curse onto Camp Half blood, making everyone shed their good nature and replaces it with uncontrollable desire for love. Which leads to deadly controversies between demigods forcing them to seek help from 'HER'... Rated M for adult content in later chapters. DISCLAIMER: all characters belong to Rick riordon.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I hope you like this story. It may not be the best, but I tried so...**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

_Who needs Love when you have power, Love is for the weak, Love ruined my life..._

_I'm sick and tired of people looking down on me. My children despise me, The gods think I'm useless._

_No.I'll fill all their souls with lust and craving. I'll show them that LOVE is everything, I'll show them that LOVE is more powerful than power, I'll make them believe that LOVE claims more souls that death, I'll make them BOW down to me..._

_"EROS, my son. Will you do the honors ?"_

_"Yes, m'lady." _

_..._


	2. Revenge- part 1

**Four follows already! thank you guys for your support. I'll try posting chapters as soon as possible, but don't get your hopes high...(I made everyone Greek for the story)**

* * *

**Eros's first target :PIPER**

Black. Pitch black. I tried wandering aimlessly in the void hoping to find a wall or something else to hold on to. I gave up once I couldn't find anything and stood very still and thought, when I felt something brush lean on my back and breath down my neck. I felt cold fingers push my hair aside.

_Hello piper. _

"Who are you?" I said as I felt for my knife.

_Piper! don't you recognize your own cousin? I feel insulted, after all that I have done for you..._

"What have you done for me?"

_No, the question is Piper, what have I not done for you? I am he who tampered with your mind and left you false memories of Jason, he who struck Jason with an arrow and made his heart melt when he saw Reyna,he who made Jason reconsider you and go for Reyna, he who loved watching you try and remind Jason that he was yours._

The words stung me like poison. It made me want to hurt Reyna and make her beg me for mercy.

'No, he's playing with my mind, stay focused." I unsheathed my knife.

He laughed. _Weapons don't work on me Piper McLean._

Pain exploded in my brain. I clutched my head as hard as I could. I felt the barriers around my mind break. He was breaking into my thoughts.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"I yelled.

_I'm giving you what you want, my sweet. REVENGE._

* * *

I sat up on my bed, cold sweat glistened on my forehead.

"Finally, It's not every day you find the cabin counselor sleeping in late." Lacy chided.

"What time is it?" I groaned. My head still hurt from the nightmare.

She looked at her wrist-watch scrunched her eyebrows and strained her eyes then shrugged,

"Well it's late enough for you to be really worried, Chiron is really mad."

"Lacy why do you wear a watch if you can't read the time?"

"I dunno"

I rolled my eyes and got up and slipped on my camp half-blood T-shirt and headed outside.

"Where are you going?!"

"Mm... outside to meet Chiron."

"Looking like that?"

"I'm just meeting Chiron not going on a date"

"But still..."

She came over to me and ran her fingers through my hair, which automatically combed itself.

"Am I supposed to thank you for that?"

"That would be nice."

I stuck my tongue out and walked away.

I entered the big house bracing myself for the worst.

"You must be hungry Piper." He said as he pushed me a plate of ham and cheese sandwiches.

"Thank you" I said as I munched on a sandwich,"Is there any reason as to why you called me here?"

"I called you here to tell you that your schedule is changed."

"Um...?"

"You'll be taking sword fighting lessons instead of crafts."

"WHAT? WHY?"

"Well, because we don't have many students for sword fighting and also because you should really learn offence."

"But.."

"No 'buts' consider this your punishment for sleeping in late."

"Alright Chiron"I said with a sigh and turned and left.

_'you really could learn offence Piper.' _I said in my best Chiron imitation.

"Why are you mumbling?"

I turned towards the voice.

"Leo"

"Why are you mumbling?"

"Chiron put me in sword fighting classes."

"Oh" His eyes widened as he looked past me. I turned to look, but he blocked my vision by standing in front of me.

"Wha-"

"So, sword fighting huh? It's gonna be a rough ride" He said still blocking my view.

"Leo what is it? What did you see?"

"N-nothing"

"Get out of the way" I said as I shoved him aside, but there was nothing out of the ordinary. I turned toward Leo and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"See I told you, nothing."He tensed, "Sorry Piper got to go." And with that he left.

I walked towards the arena, thinking about what he said. Till I got distracted when I saw Reyna talking to Jason. Usually I don't mind that but, this time she was twirling her hair , smiling and blushing for everything he said. Anger boiled within me, I felt the urge to burn everything in my path. I rushed towards Jason and pulled him into a kiss. But, he pushed me away.

"Piper, what the hell?"

"Just thought I'd give you a kiss."

"I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE, don't you understand? I'm breaking up with you!" He spat and walked towards Reyna.

I looked around and realized that everyone was staring. I dropped down on my knees and cried. I felt two arms grab my shoulders.

"Shh, I'm here for you."

I looked up to see who it was.

Conner Freeman, the new boy at camp, Son of Hermes.

"Nobody loves me" I cried. He lift my head up and stared into my eyes. His brown eyes were mesmerizing._I'm giving you what you want, my sweet. Revenge._

"It's okay I'm here for you" He pulled me up to my feet, hugged me and left.

* * *

Dinner time sucked. My half- siblings tried to coax me by giving me extra food.

"Over eating is bad, but it helps comfort you" Lacy said as she pushed me some of her Lasagna.

I watched Jason enter the pavilion, holding hands with Reyna. I buried my face in my hands and sobbed.

"Hey Piper."

"What are you doing here, Conner?"

"Just wanted to let you know that I'm here for you."

"You really don't have to try."

"Whatever you say Pipes." _Pipes. _Only Leo and Jason called me that. He turned to walk away.

_Revenge..._the word still echoed in my head. I looked at Conner. Could he really be a sign?

"Wait, Conner"

"Yeah Pi-"

I pulled him close and kissed him in front of everyone. I heard his food tray drop, and the sounds of choking in the background.

He smiled as our lips parted.

He came closer and whispered, "I love you"

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. Smut will follow in the next chapter. There will be a few gay slashes. Till then please follow and favorite ;)**


End file.
